


High In The Heat

by HappyDazeLarry (ViaDylann)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bonding, Drugs, I could've made this more detailed but I didn't lol, M/M, Niall aint here, Rut, Smut, Soul bound, Weed, Wolf!Liam, alpha!Harry, beta!Zayn, heat - Freeform, high, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaDylann/pseuds/HappyDazeLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' boredom causes his heat and Zayn's rut to start early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High In The Heat

Louis

Harry, my unbonded Alpha, was out of town for a few weeks meeting with another Alpha from a pack that allied with ours. That being said, you could guess how bored out of my mind I got. Harry told me that he should get back tonight so he he would be able to help me through my heat that was scheduled to hit tomorrow. To pass the time until he got home, I went to find Zayn, our packs Beta, so we could smoke up.  
I found him in his room laying down with his headphones in. Now this was a tricky thing with Zayn because it either means that he's pissed off about something and is in the process of calming down or that he is just as bored as I am and couldn't be bothered to find something productive to do. I don't remember hearing him yell at anyone so, with my boredom in mind, I decided to take my chances and sat crisscross near the edge of his bed. To my luck, Zayn sits up and pulls an earbud out and looks at me quizzically.

 

“Hey, Zaynie!” I exclaim while grinning at him.

“As bored as I am, are ya?” He said smirking back at me. Shaking his head, he pulls out the other earbud and turns off the music he was listening to.

“Yeah. You wanna smoke some?” I asked, hopeful.

“You do realize I'm gonna start making you pay for some of it, right? I can't be buying for two all the time, though you are a great smoking buddy.”

“So it's a yes then!” I confirmed gleefully as Zayn unlocks the drawer on his bedside table where he pulls out a pre-rolled blunt. “This the good stuff?” I asked before he gave me an incredulous look.

“Isn't it always, Tommo?”

I jerked my head in agreement as he lit the blunt and took the first hit. The boy exhaled filling the room with the scent that I love. With my first hit, I already started to feel weightless. What completely slipped my mind was the fact that weed sometimes triggers someones heat or rut early if it's supposed to hit within days or up to a week. I finally remember that when I felt slick start to seep from me.

“Fuck.” I whispered in realization.

I turned my head to where Zayn sat across from me to see his pupils blown, and not just from the drugs. The struggle he was having was written all over his face. By the time it clicked just exactly what was going on, the bunt was long forgotten and extinguished on the wooden floor and I was drenched in slick.

“Um, so I think my heat just started early.” My voice hoarse from being aroused. “I kind of forgot that could happen.”

In that moment, my instincts took over and I couldn't care less who was in front of me. All I knew was that I knew was that I knew him and I needed to be fucked now!  
I crawled my way over to Zayn and straddled his lap and started grinding my ass into his prominent erection. Zayn let out a moan that sounded like a growl and flipped me onto my back. In a sober state of mind, I would've thought of Harry and dealt with it on my own until he got home; but with my heat infused and cannabis fogged mind, Zayn's swollen cock in front of me was the only thing I was thinking about. With the soft chants of in in in we were both stripped of our clothes and Zayn was pushing inside of me. I let out a loud moan and gripped Zayn's shoulders as I shot my first load onto my tummy. 

“Want my knot, Lou?” Zayn panted with a gravely voice as he rammed into me.

“Yeah, Zee.” I whimpered. “I need it. God, I need it.”

Just as I went to beg for more the door flew open.

 

 

Zayn

There was Harry obviously fuming since I was sitting here fucking his Omega. Harry stormed over to us and quite literally pulled me off of and out of Louis. I groaned in protest and he growled in finality then locked me out of the room. 

“Are you serious, Mate? That's ma room!” After no response and body my screaming at me, I punched the door then ran to one of the spare rooms so I could finish what was started.

Thankfully these rooms were specifically for ruts and heats so the drawers were fully stocked with lube and brand new toys for those who needed them. I grabbed a bottle and got on the bed. After slicking up cock I started pumping and my head rolled back as I thought of a certain brown haired boy. I felt my abdomen tighten and I spurted long streaks onto the bed. After minutes, my knot went down and my arousal flared back up. My hand was not gonna be enough and I grabbed a few pillows and slipped my hardened erection between them. Pistoning my hips, the fiction was better than what my fist could provide. I let out a frustrated growl, still needing more. Taking me by surprise, the door flew open and I whined thinking it was Harry again. When I turned around I moaned needily at the brunette man standing at the door. Liam smirked and walked into the room to help me out and every thought of how Harry would massacre me the next day left my mind. 

 

Harry

I finally got home at eight Pm, missing my lovely Omega. I couldn't wait to bond him once his heat hit. One more night and we will be soul bound. When I stepped out of the car the smell hit me and I immediately knew Louis' heat started early. The thing that had me running into the house and my smile slipping from my face was the fact that I could someone else too. Knowing exactly who the other scent belonged to, Anger flared in me and I bounded to the smell in time to see Zayn fucking my Omega. After throwing him out of the room all of my attention was on a whining Louis sprawled out on the bed. 

“Please!” He whimpered while fingering himself.

I was naked in a flash and about the push in. “Never again!” I seethed then rammed into my boy as he choked out moans that drove me forward.

“Never never never!” Louis promised. “Was high... love you... just needed” He said between the noises falling from his lips.

“I know... love you too.” I cut him off as our highs approached. “Want to bond you. Do you want that, baby?”

I growled lowly as he shuddered and nodded his head holding in a moan. I bit down in the junction of his shoulder and neck as we came and licked over it to seal our bond.

“I'm not gonna kill him because I understand, though I will let him sweat for a few hours. However, if he so much as looks at you in that way again, I will rip his balls off.” I panted as we came down, my knot still inside of the boy. 

“Noted” Louis sighed then kissed me slowly.

“Should've known better though. Your heat was near and you know how I feel about you smoking. Punishments will be given.” I spoke quietly into his ear. 

As we drifted to sleep, we exchanged I love you's and I kissed our bond spot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Let me know if you have any prompts you want filled or if you want more like this one! I would really appreciate Kudos and Comments if you'd like to leave them.


End file.
